1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to position tracking and machine control systems, and, more specifically, to a combination of laser systems and ground based radio positioning systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art ground based positioning system can provide a plurality of mobile units with positioning data. However, the prior art ground based positioning system have inherently poor vertical geometry.